Rag and Bone Man
Rag and Bone Man Wish List}} There are two parts to the Rag and Bone Man quest. The bones needed for the first part are easier to obtain compared to the second part. The second part is a list of bones posted on the wall of the Odd Old Man's hut. The names of the bones in this Wish List will be taken off as they are turned over to him. Both parts of the quest have to be completed for the Quest Cape. Details Starting out * Go west of Varrock, through the gate near the earth altar as if you were travelling to Canifis (north of Digsite). Halfway there, you will find the Odd Old Man in the limestone quarry to the north. * Talk to him, and he will tell you that he needs several bones to complete his collection. (Talk to him again after getting the list to skip the step of taking the bones to him, then making a second trip for the vinegar.) Seeking bones Here's a list of the creatures you need to kill to obtain bones, and their locations (Talk to the old man before you begin gathering). The special bone are not 100% drops, killing multiple monsters may be required. Here is a recommended route for five of the bones starting from the Lumbridge swamp caves. * Teleport to Lumbridge, head south-east to the graveyard and then south-west to the swamp cave. From there, go down the cave using the rope, (make sure you have a lantern or a candle and a rope) go west and then south and you'll see the Big Frog. * When you exit the cave, go north-west and you will see a group of Giant Rats. * Keep going north-west to the spot where you start Lost City (quest icon on map) and a Unicorn will be in that area. * Go north, past the fence, until you hit the small dirt ditch, and follow it east until you get to a ruined building (red exclamation mark on the map) and a goblin will be there. * Go north-east from there to the paddock of sheep and you'll see a ram there. That quick circuit is an easy way to get 5 out of the 8 bones right off the bat. (You can then charter a ship to Karamja from Port Sarim and kill a monkey on your way to the Karamja Volcano, and then kill a giant bat after going into the volcano itself) * Just south of the eastern Varrock mines Giant rats, Unicorns, Rams, Goblins and Bears can all be found within close proximity of each other. Polishing the bones Once you have collected the bones, go to Draynor Village and talk to Fortunato (found by the market square) there. He will be able to sell you some jugs of vinegar for 1 coin each. Note: Do not steal from the market stall or he will not talk to you. After you buy 8 Jugs of vinegar, talk to the Odd Old man for further instructions. * Use a jug of vinegar with a pot to get a pot of vinegar, and then use the bone with the pot of vinegar to get a bone in vinegar. Repeat for all 8 bones. ** NOTE: Be careful that you do not '''accidentally "empty" a bone in vinegar, because if you do, you will lose the bone and have to collect that bone again. * Go back to the old man taking the 8 bones-in-vinegar, a Tinderbox , and 8 logs. Or alternatively, bring a hatchet; there are trees near the Odd Old Man at the bottom of the stairs where logs can be cut. * To polish the bones, use a log on the pot-boiler next to the Odd Old Man, then use a bone in vinegar on the pot boiler, and finally use your tinderbox to light it (you will not receive XP for lighting logs). It takes 12 seconds for each pot to boil. Repeat this for all 8 bones. Finishing up Talk to the Odd Old Man and give him the polished bones to complete the quest. Category:Quests Reward * 1 Quest Point * 500 experience * 500 experience Additional bones Once the quest is completed, a player can read the wish list located on the odd old mans hut. There is a list of 27 additional bones to be collected and prepared in the same method as the quest, completing this list provides the player with 5000 Prayer experience and the choice of either a bonesack or a ram skull helm. '''NOTE: Completion of the Rag and Bone Man Wish List is a requirement for obtaining the Quest Point Cape. Trivia * Rag-and-bone man is a British phrase for a junk dealer. Historically the phrase referred to an individual who would travel the streets of a city with a horsedrawn cart, and would collect old rags, (for converting into fabric and paper), bones for making glue, scrap iron and other items, often trading them for other items of limited value. Category:Quests